deadlypremonitionfandomcom-20200214-history
Raincoat Killer
The most dangerous enemy in the Otherworld. The legend of the Raincoat Killer has its roots in a real massacre that took place in Greenvale in the 1950s, and York often encounters him when profiling various murder scenes throughout the town. Nearly all of these encounters consist of quick time events and hide-and-seek sequences in which the player must press the correct series of buttons or hide and hold York's breath to avoid detection. It is unclear whether or not the killer is a real person or another one of the shadows for the majority of the game. The original Raincoat Killer is playable, for a brief time, in Episode 6. The Original Raincoat Killer After escaping from his arguing parents, Harry Stewart decided to go and see the newly built clock tower. He snuck in through the theater in the community center and climbed up the stairs to the very top. When he got there, he discovered the military using a strange machine to spread purple gas through the air. Terrified, he rushed back into town. He found that the townsfolk had been consumed by blood-lust from the gas and were killing each other without thought. One of them was wearing a red raincoat and slaughtering people with an axe. Harry, also becoming overwhelmed by the gas, attacked the man. He then realized that the man in the raincoat was his father, who struck Harry and knocked him to the ground. The next morning, Harry found many of the townsfolk dead, including his mother. The military issued a gag order and erased the massacre from history. Ever since the event, people in Greenvale refuse to go outside when it rains, and tell about the legend of the killer in the raincoat. The chapter where the original Raincoat Killer is playable suggests that he realizes what he has done (perhaps while attacking his son) and tries to make it to the clock tower to stop the military. Unfortunately, he does not reach the tower before the bell rings a thirteenth time and ultimately fails to stop the experiment. The New Raincoat Killer The murder of Anna Graham sparked renewed interest in the legend of the Raincoat Killer. After the arrival of FBI Agent Francis York Morgan, Harry began to keep a close eye on the case, intervening at seemingly random moments. He used his aid, Michael Tillotson, to convey messages to York, telling him to take it slow and to keep his mind open to all possibilities. When York decided to visit Harry at his house, he sent the agent on missions to collect red seeds and files from the original killings. Once York proved that he understood the true depth of the case, Harry told him about the original Raincoat Killer. He also told York to remember that nothing in life ever stays the same, a statement that proved vital in helping York to catch the new Raincoat Killer. As York tried to solve the case, the new killer showed up many times. As more evidence surfaced, it became clear that George Woodman was the new Raincoat Killer. He had sacrificed the women of Greenvale in order to become immortal. Unfortunately for him, York was able to defeat him, ending the terror of the Raincoat Killer. After the mystery was solved, Harry revealed that his last name was actually Woodman and that he was George Woodman's father, making him the son of the original Raincoat Killer and the father of the new Raincoat Killer. Photo Gallery Raincoat_Killer.jpg|The Raincoat Killer model. RKinAction.png | The Raincoat Killer on the prowl. RK1.png | The original Raincoat Killer. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Playable Characters